


Winter of Our Youth

by katlynwtf



Series: GenRai Week 2017 [2]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Day Two: Celebration, GenRai Week 2017, M/M, semi-public blowjobs, semi-public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlynwtf/pseuds/katlynwtf
Summary: Raido is stuck on duty during the annual Rinne Festival, and the sight of Genma coming toward him brings back of a memory of the last festival he spent on duty...





	Winter of Our Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that GenRai Week 2017 runs until the 13th, so if you're interested in participating, feel free to check out the [blog](https://genraiweek.tumblr.com) and/or the [information post](https://genraiweek.tumblr.com/post/163111449775/announcing) :)
> 
> HERE IT IS! My (also late) contribution for GenRai Week 2017, Day Two: Celebration!
> 
> The middle smutty bit is flashback, Raido's about 23, Genma's 21.

Raido did not enjoy the annual Rinne Festival. It was a bothersome affair, overcrowded and noisy, and this year, he had drawn the short straw and found himself on guard duty. So while his boyfriend was off looking way too damn good in his yukata and likely getting drunk with their friends, he was stuck winding his way through the crowds, keeping an eye out for trouble.

It was silly, really - the most trouble they’d ever had during the festival was a drunken brawl that had started in a bar and ended in the nearest alley, or a child stealing a mask. Still, the Hokage wanted to be prepared, and she had mandated that at least five shinobi be on duty during the festival. He supposed he couldn’t blame her, but he had planned to spend this time with Genma, and he was a little irritated that his day off had been stolen from him.

His irritation faded, however, when he saw Genma coming toward him, cheeks flushed from the cold and what was likely one too many cups of sake consumed, senbon curiously absent and grinning from ear to ear. The sight was reminiscent of a festival several years ago, two years into their relationship, the last time he’d had guard duty during the festival. Raido had been a lot younger then, only twenty-three, but he still remembered it as clearly as if it had happened yesterday.

. . .

“There you are!” Genma called, sidestepping an old lady with her granddaughter, turning to walk the direction Raido was going and throwing an arm over shoulders, tucking himself against his side. “I have been looking _everywhere_  for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Raido asked, holding back an amused smile as he glanced over at his boyfriend, allowing himself to admire the dark grey of his yukata, the way his wind-mussed hair fell loose over his forehead without his bandana to hold it back, the twinkle of mirth in his warm brown eyes, the cold and likely sake-induced flush of his cheeks. He looked impossibly good, and Raido felt the familiar stirrings of arousal at the sight. It was ridiculous and unfair, the effect that Genma had on him.

“Yeah,” Genma answered, pressing tighter against Raido’s side to avoid bumping into another festival-goer. “I have permission to steal you away to watch the fireworks with me, if you want to.”

“I don’t know.” Raido pretended to look thoughtful, tapping his chin with his free hand. “It’s been pretty busy tonight, a lot going on-” He couldn’t hold back his laugh when Genma pushed against him, nearly making him lose his balance. “You know I’m joking, Gen. I’d love to watch the fireworks with you.”

“Good.” Genma grinned at him again, and the sight of his smile, as it always did, left him feeling winded. “I don’t think you’ll be seeing much of them, though.” The overt comment, though not the first one Genma had ever made nor the dirtiest, nearly stopped Raido in his tracks - perhaps it was just the sake talking, but Genma wasn’t typically so forward with him in such a public setting. Strangely, though, he decided that he liked it.

He wasn’t so sure about Genma pulling him down the nearest alley, out of sight of the brightly lit street, but once they were far enough into the shadows and Genma pushed him up against the wall of the closest building, dropping to his knees in front of him, he forgot every protest that he thought he had.

The sight of Genma fumbling with the button of his work pants never failed to get Raido going, and this time was no exception. He was already beginning to harden by the time Genma tugged his pants to his knees, and he had to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle a moan when Genma curled his fingers around his cock, loosely stroking the shaft.

A part of him wanted to ask what had gotten into his boyfriend, but the rest of him forgot about it the instant Genma leaned forward to give him a small, teasing flick with the tip of his tongue before closing his mouth around the head.

Raido knew the rumors that circulated about Genma, heard the girls giggle and gossip about his obvious oral fixation, heard them speculate about how good Genma must be with his mouth. Vaguely, distracted by the slow sweep of Genma's tongue up the underside of his shaft, he wondered if they knew just how on the mark they were. Genma was good at this - too good, _unfairly_ good, and it was getting harder to contain the noises that the other man’s talented tongue was dragging out of him.

He couldn’t resist tangling the fingers of his free hand into Genma’s messy hair, relishing in the sound of his boyfriend gagging on his cock as he bucked into his mouth, biting his hand to muffle another moan. He had always appreciated that Genma didn’t have much of a gag reflex, but he still enjoyed catching him unawares - he didn’t know why he found Genma gagging on his cock so damn hot, but _gods_  if it wasn’t one of his favorite sounds.

Genma braced his hands on Raido’s thighs when the older man’s hips involuntarily bucked against his mouth again, but this time he was prepared, relaxing his jaw and taking Raido all the way in with a practiced ease that left Raido feeling weak in the knees. His fingers tightened in Genma’s hair when he drew back, shuddering when his tongue swirled around the head. He couldn’t help but look down to watch, finding Genma looking up at him through the thick fringe of his lashes and the mess of his hair falling into his eyes, holding his gaze as he slowly took him in again.

“Fuck, Genma,” he groaned, head tipping back against the wall when Genma pulled off of him with a wet _pop_ , hand immediately circling his slick shaft to stroke him while he caught his breath. Raido couldn’t help himself, pulling Genma up to catch him in a rough, messy kiss, turning to press him back into the wall. He all but tore the front of his yukata open, pushing forward until he felt the sweet friction of Genma’s cock against his, moaning into the kiss. If Genma was surprised by the sudden turn of events, he didn’t let on, his hands grasping at Raido’s hair as Raido slipped a hand between them, wrapping it around both of their lengths.

Raido might not have had the talent Genma did with his tongue, but he excelled at this.

It was Genma who broke the kiss, burying his face in Raido’s neck to muffle his moan against the sweat-damp fabric of his shirt. Raido couldn’t help but mirror him, planting a hand against the wall by Genma’s head to steady himself and pressing quick, sloppy kisses against his throat as he pumped his hand along the lengths of their shafts, reveling in the friction and the feeling of Genma beginning to tremble against him, completely lost in the heady scent and salty taste of his skin.

The heat Raido could feel pooling low in the pit of his stomach suddenly tightened and he came with a low cry, pressing his mouth to Genma’s shoulder to stifle the sound. Genma’s own release spilled over his hand to mingle with his barely a moment later, and they were left standing there in the shadow of the alley, trembling and struggling to catch their breath.

“Shit, Gen,” he panted, lifting his head from Genma’s shoulder to look at him, drinking in the sight of his half-lidded eyes and parted lips, the deep flush of his smooth skin. The only word that came to mind was beautiful. “Gods...”

Genma merely hummed in response, and Raido glanced down when he felt the other man’s hand wrap around his wrist, following it as Genma raised his hand to his mouth. His gaze snapped up to meet Genma’s as the younger tokujo wrapped his lips around the first digit, and he forgot how to breathe when his tongue flicked out to taste their mingled flavors on Raido’s skin.

His mind completely short-circuited at the sight of Genma meticulously sucking each of his fingers clean, and he knew if he didn’t get Genma home _right now_ , he was going to flip him around and take him right here in this alley, and he wouldn’t care who saw.

. . .

An arm wrapping around Raido’s shoulders snapped him from his thoughts, and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Genma standing beside him, leaning heavily against his side. The familiar sight filled him with a rush of nostalgic affection, and Genma made a small noise of surprise when Raido suddenly turned, dragging him down the nearest alley. He didn't go far, just enough to be out of the way of the foot traffic, before pulling him in for a quick, heated kiss.

“What was that for?” Genma asked breathlessly when Raido drew back.

Raido had been kissing him like that nearly every day for fourteen years now, yet every time felt like the first time all over again - and he didn’t think he would ever get tired of Genma's dazed smile, like he still couldn't believe that Raido was kissing him, that he still _wanted_  to kiss him after all these years. It was breathtakingly endearing, and he couldn't help but think about how entirely unfair it was that Genma still had such an effect on him.

“No reason,” Raido answered after a long moment spent studying the subtle shifts in Genma's expression, smiling at the other man. “Fireworks are going to start soon, want to go somewhere and not watch them?”

“What about guard duty?”

“It's the festival, Iwashi can cover me for a while,” Raido assured him, pulling him deeper into the alley, away from the noise and light of the busy street. “I have someone very important to do instead.”

He couldn't say if the wording was intentional or not, nor did he bother to correct himself; too intent on getting Genma back to their apartment as quickly as possible, he didn't really care.

The fireworks started just as Raido got Genma through the door, and watching the flashes of green and red and gold illuminating Genma's face, he was starting to think festivals weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and all recognizable characters belong to Kishimoto. Title is from a Bastille song of the same name.
> 
> I live for comments and constructive feedback :D


End file.
